digital girlfriend
by violet autumn
Summary: Artificial Intelligence memang mengerikan. Tapi yang Mikuo tahu, mereka tak punya perasaan. Mikuo/Rin. untuk #Mikuo'sDaysFVI


disclaimer: vocaloid © yamaha and crypton. I take no financial profit.

warning: alur yang (sepertinya) terlalu cepat karena nulisnya emang buru-buru.

untuk **#Mikuo'sDaysFVI**

* * *

**Digital Girlfriend**

_violet autumn_

* * *

Ada satu hal yang paling ditunggu Mikuo ketika ia pulang ke rumah.

Dengan tas ransel terlempar ke ranjang dan seragam masih menempel di tubuh, ia menyalakan laptop dan menghubungkan ke internet.

"Bagaimana harimu, Rin?"

Gadis itu langsung membaca pesannya, dan seperti biasa ia selalu berdebar menunggu balasannya.

* * *

"Mikuo, hari ini seorang teman laki-laki memberiku hadiah entah untuk apa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Kau mau membuatku cemburu, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kan cuma mau membagi cerita saja."

"Memangnya temanmu itu tidak tahu, ya kalau Rin sudah punya pacar?"

Remaja lima belas tahun itu tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru diketiknya, kemudian beralih menatap avatar yang terpasang di akun jejaring sosial gadis itu.

Seorang gadis yang selama ini ia sebut kekasihnya memang cuma bisa ia sentuh lewat layar monitor semata.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam."

Mikuo melirik jam dinding kemudian menyadari kalau ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ketika hendak mematikan laptop, tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk pacar mayanya.

"Selamat tidur, Rin."

Ketika laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, gadis itu kemudian muncul dalam mimpinya. Dengan rambut pirang yang berkilau dan tangan terulur memintanya untuk menggenggam.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Mikuo! Tidak kemana-mana hari minggu?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng sembari mengetik pesannya, sekalipun ia tahu Rin tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia bilang tidak ada acara hari ini dan ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak mengobrol dengan gadis itu, Rin membalasnya dengan sebuah emoticon yang menunjukkan senyum.

Gadis itu bercerita banyak tentang kesehariannya belakangan. Sesuatu yang sepele tapi tak pernah bosan didengar oleh Mikuo, dan dia selalu membalasnya dengan antusias sambil membayangkan gadis itu tersenyum di seberang layar.

"Kau tidak pergi berkencan 'kan hari minggu?" tanyanya. Gadis itu membalas dengan tawa.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah punya Mikuo, kan?"

Dan saat ini, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara gadis itu mengatakan kalimat barusan. Memanggil namanya dan memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

* * *

Hari ini Kaito bilang dia naksir gadis kelas sebelah. Namanya Luka, Kaito selalu bilang gadis itu sangat cantik, dewasa, juga baik hati.

"Tapi aku tidak berpengalaman soal yang seperti ini! Kau kan punya pacar, jadi kau jelas lebih tau dari aku kan?"

Mikuo menggumam, mengedikkan bahu dan menatap temannya yang terlihat antusias itu dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta bantuanmu kedepannya! Tapi Mikuo, kenapa aku tidak pernah lihat kekasihmu, ya? Apa dia murid sekolah lain? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau selama ini cuma mengkhayal saja dan membohongi kita semua?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru itu bertubi-tubi, membuat Mikuo yang berdiri disampingnya mengerutkan alis karena bingung.

"Aku tidak mengkhayal dan aku tidak membohongi kalian. Pacarku tinggal di luar kota, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kami pasti punya kesempatan untuk bertemu!"

Lalu ia menunjukkan foto gadis itu pada Kaito. Gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata indah, disertai senyuman cerah yang tak pernah absen dari setiap foto-foto yang ia kirimkan dan tersimpan dalam sebuah folder khusus di laptop Mikuo.

"Jangan bilang kau bertemu dengannya di jejaring sosial online." Kaito mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada ragu, sementara Mikuo menjawab dengan satu anggukan mantap.

"Kau yakin dia tidak membohongimu? Semua orang bisa membuat identitas palsu di internet, kau tahu?"

"Rin bukan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin bohong dan aku percaya padanya. Kau tidak kenal dia sama sekali, Kaito."

Ya. Dia percaya Rin. Sangat-sangat percaya. Tak pernah ragu sedikitpun.

Walau Kaito tetap memperingatkannya bagaimana resiko hubungan jarak jauh itu, Mikuo tetap tak mau menghiraukan.

Dia menyayangi gadis itu. Begitu menyayanginya hingga jarak tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagi mereka.

* * *

Hari itu, Mikuo pertamakali mendengar Rin bernyanyi.

Ada satu pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_ akunnya malam itu. Sebuah _file_ _audio_ dari Rin yang diberi judul "A Thousand Miles".

Ia mengerutkan dahi, bingung kenapa lagu pilihan gadis itu sama seperti lagu yang belakangan sering didengarnya. Padahal ia tak pernah bercerita sama sekali karena malu, ia senang mendengarkan lagu itu karena selalu mampu mengingatkannya pada Sang Kekasih Maya. Mungkin ini kebetulan.

Tanpa laki-laki itu sadari, ia masih terus memikirkan ucapan Kaito tentang hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka bahas tadi siang. Dan dalam hati ia begitu penasaran dengan Rin. Seperti apa rumah gadis itu? Klub apa yang diikutinya di sekolah? Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya? Orang seperti apa dia di dunia nyata?

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terus berenang-renang dalam pikirannya tentang seorang Rin Kagamine. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini mereka cuma berkomunikasi lewat foto dan pesan teks. Mereka hanya dihubungkan layar monitor dan _keyboard_.

"_Pernah tidak kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggandeng tangannya? Berjalan disampingnya? Kau bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya, Mikuo!" _

Ia tak pernah melihat sosok Rin berdiri didepannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat gadis itu bergerak dalam video, ia juga tak pernah mendengar suara Rin. Dan selama ini ia selalu penasaran.

Laki-laki itu sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui? Hal itu adalah salah satu yang kerap kali mengganggu kala ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran-pikiran tentang Si Kekasih Maya.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menghapus akunnya dan memutuskan hubungan, sekalipun masih banyak hal tentang Rin yang belum ia ketahui untuk saat ini—mungkin ia akan mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh nanti.

Dan ia semakin mempercayai sosok remaja berambut pirang dengan tubuh mungil dan senyum cerah yang senantiasa ia pandangi setiap hari itu ketika mendengar suaranya kini. Rin punya suara yang indah, dan ia sepertinya suka menyanyi. Suaranya agak melengking dan mampu menjangkau nada-nada tinggi, membuat Mikuo yang selama ini tak mengerti apa-apa soal musik terpukau dibuatnya.

Suara gadis itu pula yang mengantarkannya tidur malam ini. Dengan _mp3 player_ digeletakkan di samping tubuh dan _headset_ dipasangkan di kedua telinga, ia membiarkan suara indah itu menyanyikan lagu favoritnya berulang kali.

Hingga dia terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpi, satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Rin.

* * *

Selama ini, Mikuo selalu ingin _smartphone _baru. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya.

Benda itu sekarang digenggam dengan tangan kanannya yang seakan tak mau melepaskan. Sibuk menekan layar sentuhnya dan menjelajahi setiap fitur yang tersedia didalamnya, sambil dalam hati berpikir kalau benda ini jelas lebih baik dan praktis daripada si laptop silver kesayangannya yang suka banyak masalah itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Rin?"

Deretan huruf barusan adalah pesan pertama yang ia ketik dengan _smartphone_ barunya, ditujukan untuk Sang Kekasih Maya.

Namun jawabannya tak kunjung datang.

Mikuo tak bisa berpikir jernih dan bersikap tenang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi dan selamat malam. Tak ada lagi si gadis pirang dalam _avatar_ yang akan bercerita padanya selama berjam-jam.

Satu hari.

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Gadis itu tak bisa dihubungi.

* * *

"Tidak ada yang istimewa belakangan ini. Hariku biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Begitu bunyi pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_-nya siang itu ketika ia kembali mengakses akun jejaring sosialnya dengan laptop. Ada perasaan yang campur aduk di dadanya, senang, ragu, khawatir dan bingung disaat bersamaan.

Gadis itu akhirnya muncul lagi, dan ia cukup lega akan hal itu. Berarti, kekhawatirannya selama ini bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan oleh Rin ternyata tidak benar.

Tapi ini pertamakalinya Rin membalas pesan dengan tidak antusias seperti barusan.

"Aku tak bisa menghubungimu seminggu ini, Rin. Sedang sibuk, ya?"

Gadis itu meminta maaf dan bilang kalau dia sedang banyak kegiatan satu minggu ini sehingga benar-benar lelah saat tiba di rumah. Mikuo ingin sekali percaya, namun entah kenapa ia mulai meragukan gadis ini.

Ia benar-benar penasaran dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Ia masih menyukai Rin. Sangat-sangat menyukai gadis yang hanya bisa dilihatnya lewat layar monitor dan didengarnya melalui rekaman suara itu. Namun setelah kejadian kemarin, rasanya ia meragukan gadis ini. Bagaimana kalau suatu ketika Rin benar-benar menghilang seperti kemarin dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke akun jejaring sosialnya?

Mikuo tak mau ambil resiko sakit hati.

Ia masih menyukai Rin. Ia sudah lelah dengan hubungan jarak jauh mereka yang terkesan semu. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya. Ia ingin menggandeng tangannya. Ia ingin berjalan disampingnya sembari memperhatikan rambut pirangnya tertimpa sinar mentari—seperti yang sering muncul di dalam mimpinya selama ini.

Ia ingin bertemu gadis itu.

"Aku tahu itu dekat hari jadi kita, Mikuo. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah besok aku masih ada disini atau tidak."

Mikuo terus bertanya kenapa. Gelisah karena pernyataan yang tak dimengertinya barusan.

Tapi Sang Kekasih Maya tak lagi menjawab.

Kalimat itu jadi pesan terakhirnya.

* * *

Remaja berambut biru muda itu mencoba menyalakan laptopnya lagi esok hari, namun benda itu tak mau digunakan.

Ketika Mikuo menekan tombol _power_ dengan jarinya, yang muncul hanya layar hitam kosong. Ia terus mengulangi hal yang sama berkali-kali sambil berharap benda yang memang sering bermasalah ini bisa menyala setidaknya sekali saja—sampai ia bisa membaca balasan dari Rin—namun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

Ia tak bisa melewatkan hari minggu itu dengan tenang. Ajakan Kaito dan Len untuk pergi keluar hari ini juga ditolaknya dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ditemuinya bisa membuatnya merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang seperti ini? Ia ingin mendengar kabar dari Rin secepatnya. Baik atau buruk, penting atau tidak penting.

Memang benar kalau Mikuo mulai meragukan gadis itu. Ia mulai berpikir kalau Rin cuma orang iseng yang bermain-main dengannya dan menggunakan foto dan suara orang lain untuk membuatnya yakin. Namun setiap kali ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu, ia tak mau percaya. Ia akan pura-pura yakin kalau Rin adalah Rin yang dia kenal, gadis yang ceria dan kadang banyak omong, yang selalu berbagi cerita dengannya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mikuo, maafkan aku…."

Ditengah kegelisahannya, ia mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

Mikuo sudah benar-benar hapal suara Rin. Ia terus mengulang-ulang rekaman suara pemberian gadis itu dan mendengarkannya setiap hari.

Tapi kali ini, suara lembut itu berbicara padanya. Menyebut namanya. Dan ini yang pertamakali baginya.

Tunggu. Laptopnya rusak dan ia sedang tidak membuka jejaring sosial dengan _smartphone_-nya—

"Maaf membuatmu tidak tenang dan khawatir. Tapi aku—"

Di layar laptopnya yang sedari tadi tak mau menyala, tiba-tiba muncul sosok gadis mungil yang manis dengan rambut pirang dihias sebentuk pita putih. Di matanya yang indah Mikuo bisa melihat genangan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh, namun tetap saja kali ini ia tak bisa menyentuh gadis itu.

Ini pertamakalinya Mikuo melihat Rin bergerak didepannya. Namun tetap tak bisa disentuh, tak bisa digenggam. Yang membentuk sosok gadis itu hanya sekumpulan _pixel_.

"—Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuatmu senang. Kita tidak mungkin bertemu. Kau mengerti itu kan? Kau mungkin tidak tahu aku selama ini. Tapi sungguh, aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Rin berdiri dengan latar belakang hitam kosong. Sosoknya terlihat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan Mikuo tak mengerti ekspresi apa yang harus digunakannya disaat seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum bisa mencerna kalimat gadis ini dengan baik.

"Rin?"

"Saat kau duduk dihadapanku dan mengetik sesuatu dengan keyboardmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Saat kau tersenyum untuk seorang gadis bernama Rin yang kau ketahui dari jejaring sosial, aku selalu mengganggap senyum itu untukku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan menganggap serius hal ini. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Mikuo sedih dan gelisah."

Oh tidak. Mikuo tidak tahu harus merasa sakit hati, dibohongi, atau kasihan pada gadis _pixel_ ini. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang menumpuk dalam dadanya kepada gadis ini, namun tak ada gunanya.

Rasanya aneh ketika tahu kau dibohongi oleh komputer milikmu sendiri.

_Artificial intelligence_ memang mengerikan.

"R-Rin itu… Kau?"

Sosok di layar monitor mengangguk ragu, kemudian matanya yang bulat menatap mata Mikuo yang berada di luar layar. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan alis.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu komputerku bisa menjadi pacar yang baik dan menyenangkan," ucapnya, bibirnya terangkat di satu sisi membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak terkesan tulus. Rin menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah minta maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau Kaito menanyaiku besok? Apa aku harus bilang kalau pacarku yang selama ini kubanggakan ternyata adalah komputerku sendiri?"

Mikuo bisa melihat air mata gadis itu jatuh. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar ingin mengusapnya, menghapusnya dari pipi Sang Kekasih Maya yang selama ini tak pernah absen dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya ketika ia terlelap. Ketika ia mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba semua rasa kesalnya hilang.

Laki-laki berkemeja biru muda itu kemudian mengulurkan jemari telunjuknya dan mengusapnya ke layar monitor, seolah sedang menghapus air mata gadis itu. Rin menengadahkan kepala, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum cerah diantara derai air mata yang masih tersisa. Membuat Mikuo teringat pada sosok Rin yang tersenyum dan kerap kali muncul dalam setiap khayalnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu mengulurkan tangan, seolah menempelkannya dengan bagian dalam layar monitor. Mikuo mengikuti, menempelkan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dari Rin ke layar monitor, menyentuh telapak tangan gadis digital itu.

Kini Mikuo benar-benar melakukannya. Ia sudah melihat Rin bergerak didepannya. Ia sudah mendengar suara gadis itu memanggil namanya. Dan sekarang ia merasa seolah dia menyentuh sosok itu, memegang telapak tangan Rin yang lebih kecil darinya.

Tangan mereka kini seolah bersentuhan, hanya dibatasi oleh layar monitor yang tipis dan menghalangi kehangatan yang seharusnya terasa dari telapak tangan itu.

Saat itu juga, perlahan Mikuo bisa melihat Rin menghilang. Sosoknya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan menampakkan latar belakang hitam dibaliknya.

Namun kali ini di wajahnya ada sebuah senyuman.

Dan untuk suatu alasan yang sulit untuk laki-laki itu jelaskan, dia membalas senyuman sang gadis.

Dan untuk suatu alasan yang sulit untuk laki-laki itu jelaskan, sekarang ia merasa hatinya lebih ringan dan kegelisahan yang sedaritadi ia rasakan lenyap. Digantikan oleh rasa tenang dan kerelaan melepas Sang Kekasih Maya yang ternyata adalah wujud dari _artificial intelligence—_laptop silver kesayangan yang banyak masalah itu.

"Terima kasih, Mikuo."

Ketika Rin mengucapkan kalimat itu, masih ada senyum di wajahnya. Juga sedikit air mata tersisa disana.

Kemudian gadis itu menghilang. Digantikan layar hitam kosong untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya monitor kembali mati dan tak bisa dinyalakan lagi.

Selama ini, Mikuo tak pernah tahu kalau sosok digital—_artificial intelligence_—ternyata punya perasaan dan hati nurani.

**-fin.**

**author's note:**

fic kedua di FVI \o\ saya nggak ngerti kenapa bisa nulis ini lel tiba-tiba idenya kepikiran gitu aja dan saya udah pengen banget ikut mikuo's days jadi langsung diketik aja walaupun idenya absurd dan (mungkin) gak jelas -_-

maaf kalau ada kesalahan disana-sini, dan hal-hal lain yang perlu diperbaiki. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :))

anyway, ada yang bisa kasih tau genre apa yang cocok saya cantumin? karena saya bingung ini bisa masuk sci-fi apa nggak -_-

thanks for reading and hope you like it. mind to review? :D


End file.
